


the first fall of snow

by y02mustang



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gift Exchange, SuperCorp, featuring the superfriends, sssfe17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/pseuds/y02mustang
Summary: She thinks of the small box in the drawer of the nightstand. It’s almost Christmas. It might be time.





	the first fall of snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupercityCarnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/gifts).



> Prompt: Lena gets kidnapped on Christmas Eve! Oh snap, on her way to exchange gifts with Kara. Oh, oh, in a snow storm!
> 
>  
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone!

Lena opens her eyes slowly, picking up her phone and sighing at the time. Twelve minutes before her alarm.

 _Figures._

She swipes open to the clock app and turns off the alarm for 7:30, leaving the one for nine enabled, as a 'seriously, out the door right now' warning, and puts her phone back on the nightstand. 

She grabs one edge of the blanket and pulls it up a little higher, covering her shoulders. Her apartment is plenty warm but she can hear the wind outside and the snowfall expected in the evening gives her a preemptive chill. She slides a hand under the sheet and finds overly warm bare skin, pressing an arm against her girlfriend’s back, relaxing at the contact.

Kara sleeps through the moment, unbothered. 

Lena turns her head just enough, where she’d be able to see the woman she loves, if it weren’t for the pile of blankets she was burrowed underneath. 

Kara’s body temperature is naturally higher than humans and she puts off enough warmth to rival a space heater but she insists on wrapping herself in as many blankets as possible while she sleeps.

Lena rubs her thumb against Kara’s hip. In the eight months they’ve been dating, Lena can say she’s honestly enjoying everything she’s learning about the reporter, relishing in the discovery of every quirk - some Kryptonian, some human, all _very_ Kara. 

For example, it’s common knowledge that Kara loves food, the less healthy the better, but she’s beginning to identify the motivations behind her culinary choices - pizza is a celebration, potstickers can be celebratory or a form of comfort, but if it’s ice cream and it isn’t for breakfast, then something’s bothering her. Doughnuts are an anytime food but this is where quantity counts - anything less than four and they’re just snacks, five to nine make a meal, while ten or more indicate stress. 

Alex has told her stories of Kara devouring sixteen doughnuts in a sitting during a particularly difficult time, and Lena is glad she knows the signs but relieved she hasn’t seen that one in person yet. 

Lena moves a little closer to the Kryptonian. 

She thinks of the routine they’ve established, when the potential for a quiet weekend means they stay over, usually at Lena’s but occasionally at Kara’s, and they make as much of their time together as possible. Limited technology, no food deliveries if it can be avoided, and ultimately the least amount of clothes for the most number of hours. 

Their days together are fun and intimate, with or without sex. 

But lately Lena finds herself… wanting something more. Something different.

 _Something more stable._ She nods at the phrase. Yes, that’s what she wants. 

She imagines developing a new routine with Kara, one where they shift around each other as they get ready for work, where they share space easily… where whoever is finished with work first prepares dinner, where they watch TV until they fall asleep and then stumble to bed at 2 a.m. when the shouted advertisements of an infomercial rouse them just enough. 

_Then we wake up and do it all over again._

She thinks of the small box in the drawer of the nightstand. It’s almost Christmas. It might be time. 

The lump of blankets beside her shuffles and a muffled “Why you ‘wake?” emerges.

Lena pushes those thoughts to the side and turns her attention to the muted words. Sleepy Kara is one of her most favorite things, she admits to herself. The soft, sometimes cranky alien who, despite her uncanny embodiment of sunshine, would rather not be a morning person _every_ morning. 

“Because,” Lena pulls a bit of the covers back, revealing long blonde hair, slightly tangled during sleep, and the early stages of a full-on crinkle as Kara refuses to open her eyes, “it’s time to get up.”

“No.”

She slowly rubs her hand across Kara’s back. “You have your interview this morning, remember?”

“Nope, wrong,” Kara insists, scooting closer and wrapping her arms around Lena, eyes still closed. “Weekends are for sleeping in and snuggling and pancakes. No work.”

“Sometimes work.”

“Lies.”

She chuckles and places a kiss against Kara’s forehead, smiling to herself when the furrow disappears. “Come on, darling. We can still have time for breakfast if you cook while I shower.”

Now blue eyes snap open. “What if I fly out and pick us up something?”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “You don’t want pancakes?”

“I’d rather have a shower with you.” She rests her chin on Lena’s arm and flutters her eyelashes. “Please?”

Lena chuckles again and caresses her cheek, fondness growing when Kara absently leans into the touch. “That’s an offer I can’t refuse.” She kisses the blonde once, twice. “Will you start the coffee brewing?” 

Kara murmurs an agreement against her lips and pulls her closer. 

Kara forgets about the coffee. 

Kara doesn’t forget about breakfast, but very willingly trades it for fifteen more minutes under the warm water with her girlfriend. 

She rushes out to pick up Lena’s favorite bagel from the little bakery in Nevada and gets three doughnuts for herself, hurrying back so Lena has plenty of time to eat. 

While Lena gets dressed after breakfast, Kara drums her fingers on the granite countertop. She has twenty minutes until she needs to leave for her interview and she’d really like to have her coffee _now_ , thank you.

Though, when she remembers what distracted her from turning the coffee pot on earlier, she hums and smiles and knows she’d gladly make the same decision every time. 

“You know,” Lena murmurs, dropping a kiss on her shoulder as she moves around the kitchen, barefoot but otherwise dressed for her day, “it won’t brew any faster if you stare at it.”

“It might.”

“As long as you don’t burn a hole through my coffeemaker.”

“That happened _once_.”

Lena chuckles. She takes a canister of loose tea leaves from the cupboard. She unscrews the lid to check the amount and nods, satisfied it will last another week.

“Are you taking that with you?”

“Of course I am. How can I go on a business trip without my favorite blend?” This is supposed to draw a faint blush from the blonde, maybe a shy smile, at the reminder of Lena’s devotion to the unique flavor of tea that Kara made sure to pick up for her - even if it required a trip to India.

In the blink of an eye, the tin is gone from her hands.

Lena raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “Did you _hide_ my tea?”

“Maybe.”

She sighs and reaches out, curling her hands against the back of the woman’s neck. “I have to go. Only now, I’ll have to be without this little taste of home every morning.”

Kara kisses her gently. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay?” she asks, settling her hands against Lena’s hips, the designer fabric of the dress slacks soft under her fingers.

“Darling, I _know_ you can,” Lena smiles, returning the kiss, “but I honestly can’t miss this meeting.”

“You’re going to miss the gift exchange tonight.”

“I know. I wish I could be there.”

Kara pouts - it’s the second year Lena’s been invited to the holiday tradition but their first time as a couple - but pulls her lower lip in a moment later. She’d known about this business trip for weeks but it had seemed something for later until the day before when Lena started to pack. The trip is important for L-Corp and Kara understands that… but _why_ did it have to be five whole days on the other side of the country and _why_ did Lena have to miss the gift exchange? She'd be back in time for Christmas itself, barely, but Kara wants more.

She wonders if she can sneak a quick trip to New York herself before the week is over. “Will you text me?”

“As often as I can.”

“And we can Facetime?”

“Every night.”

Kara nuzzles the delicate neck. “I’d like it noted for the record that I don’t want you to go.”

“Duly noted,” Lena pulls her closer, “and seconded.”

Lena sighs into the embrace and indulges in several more kisses until the soft chime sounds on her phone.

“That’s my cue, darling. I need to go into the office for a few hours and then Martin will drive me to the airport from there. I’ll text you when I board, okay? And during my layover in Chicago.”

Kara presses a kiss to her cheek and then, with a gust of wind, returns the canister.

*****

“Do we have enough popcorn?” Maggie asks, going through the cupboards, standing on her tiptoes to check the top shelves.

“There’s never enough popcorn where Kara is involved, but I think we’ll be okay for the night. Two movies, I think, tops, so… five bags should be good?”

Maggie takes the box down and counts to be sure.

Alex chuckles and puts an arm around her fiancée. “It’ll be fine, babe. Don’t stress.”

Maggie frowns, a slight wrinkle forming in her brow that Alex finds adorable. “I don’t want fine, Danvers. This is the first year we’re hosting the gift exchange. I want _excellent_.”

She kisses her detective gently. “We’re going to spend a couple of hours with our friends, we’ll probably all get a little tipsy, and then we’ll watch old Christmas movies. That sounds pretty excellent to me, Sawyer.”

Maggie seems unconvinced and huffs a sigh, but wraps her arms around Alex and returns the kisses. Her hand is slipping into Alex’s back pocket, pulling her closer, when the agent’s phone goes off.

Alex groans and accepts the device when Maggie hands it to her. She glances at the screen and clucks her tongue. “Damn.”

“What is it?”

“Kara texted me - Lena can’t make it tonight.”

“Why not?”

“Business meeting in New York, apparently.” Alex purses her lips. “That sucks.”

Maggie presses her index finger beneath her bottom lip, considering. She pulls out her own phone and launches the weather app. “It’ll probably start snowing in a few hours.”

“Just some flurries.”

A few swipes and taps later, Maggie grins. “New York is supposed to get slammed. Do you know when Lena is leaving?”

“I can ask Kara. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking Lena’s going to miss her flight.”

*****

“Thank you for speaking with me, especially on a Sunday. I really appreciate it.” Kara shakes the man’s hand, giving him a smile, tucking her notepad and pen in her messenger bag.

“Of course. Please let me know if you need anything further. I look forward to reading your article.”

She smiles again and adjusts her glasses, allowing him to escort her out of the temple. She returns his brief wave and continues down the street, making a mental tick mark on her to-do list for this article, grinning when she realizes it was the last interview she needed to do. She’d completed the other interviews in the previous weeks and followed up with the occasional email, making sure she had the details down correctly.

The article on the many different winter holidays celebrated by the residents of National City, terrestrial and otherwise, was one Kara found extremely interesting, so it worked out well that Snapper had given her the assignment. 

She suspects most other reporters would have groaned about it, giving them work around the holidays and a deadline of three days before Christmas, but she enjoyed getting the chance to hear about the culture and traditions that other aliens had brought to Earth and managed to observe. Some explained the differences between how they would celebrate at home and their actions on Earth, the modifications due to the difference in atmospheres or available food or fabrics, but, to Kara, that was the most interesting part, how everyone adapted to still be able to honor their traditions.

Kara heads back to her apartment to work on the draft so she can get it to Snapper the following morning, well ahead of his Friday deadline. 

She grabs a bottle of water and sits down at the table, opening her laptop and placing her notepad nearby, flipping to the most recent page where she’d taken her notes. She pulls up the outline in one window and the draft in another and gets to work.

Her phone buzzes a while later and she glances at the text notification.

 _Lena: At the airport and through security, on the way to my gate._

She glances at the small wrapped package on the counter and wishes she could ask Lena to come back.

 _Kara: I miss you already._  
_Kara: Have a safe flight._

_Lena: I miss you, too. Tell everyone hello from me tonight._

Kara pouts and texts her sister.

_Kara: Lena isn’t coming tonight *crying-face emoji*_  
_Kara: She has a meeting in New York._  
_Kara: Can I hate New York? Because I hate New York. *angry emoji*_

_Alex: Damn *sad emoji*_  
_Alex: We’re gonna miss her_

A few minutes later, she gets another message.

_Alex: What time is her flight?_

_Kara: She leaves in two hours *three crying-face emojis*_

_Alex: Do I need to come feed you potstickers?_

_Kara: The answer to that is always yes_

Alex arrives forty-five minutes later with a large bag of Chinese take-out. 

“You’re the best sister ever.” Kara reaches for the food and carries it into the kitchen. 

“I’m your only sister.” Alex closes the front door and takes in the stack of gifts on the dining room table, as well as the silver-wrapped box on the kitchen counter, which she knows to be Lena’s gift. “Why are you all dressed up?” 

“I had an interview this morning, I’ve been finishing up the article.” The words are spoken around three potstickers but Alex is well versed in Kara, dialect 'with her mouth full'. “Wanna read it?” 

Alex goes over the draft while Kara devours the takeout. “This looks good, the cultural details are interesting. I think Snapper might actually like it.” 

“That’d be a Christmas miracle.” Kara swallows the last potsticker and sighs. “I wish Lena was going to be there.” 

“I know,” Alex says, “but we’re going to take lots of pictures to share with her, okay?” She pats Kara’s arm. “Come on, go change so we can head out. The snow is just starting and it’s going to get crazy on the roads soon.” 

“You know,” Kara calls as she walks into her bedroom and then rushes into her casual clothes, “I _could_ just fly us there.” 

“I’m not letting you stuff a sack with presents and fly out the window like you’re Santa Claus,” Alex states, in a tone that betrays the seven times they’ve talked about this. 

Kara returns to the kitchen and Alex picks up one of the packages from the dining room table. “Come on.” 

Kara takes the others, looks forlornly at the shiny silver package, and then heads for the door. 

Alex swipes the small box from the counter and stashes it in her purse. 

***** 

The drive does indeed take a little longer than usual due to the first inch of snowfall bringing out both overly-cautious and completely-careless drivers, and by the time they arrive at Alex’s apartment, they only have thirty minutes until the holiday party is supposed to begin. 

Kara smiles when she sees James and Winn are already there and after depositing the gifts in the living room, she throws her arms around the two in greeting. Winn has already claimed a mug of hot chocolate so he returns the hug with one arm, but it’s with all his strength and he presses his cheek against hers. James wraps her in a warm bear hug and she leans her head against his chest. 

James tops up his glass of eggnog and Kara helps herself to a cup of hot chocolate, sticking a candy cane in it with a flourish. 

She looks around the apartment, which is well-decorated with small multi-colored lights and strands of garland. “Where’s Maggie?” 

“Getting more snacks for your alien appetite,” Alex replies, “she’ll be back in a bit.” 

“You’re my sister, if you haven’t learned how to prepare for my appetite by now…” 

Alex rolls her eyes. “Fine. She’s out getting you a last minute gift.” 

“Alex,” Winn laughs, “teach your fiancée better than that! Last minute gift shopping, _honestly_.” 

“Bite me, Schott.” 

“Nice holiday spirit,” James snarks. 

“My holiday spirit is measured in proof, okay?” 

“Hey, now,” Kara protests, “it's the holidays! No being mean.” She looks to her sister. “That means you. Let’s start a game while we wait for Maggie.” 

Alex rolls her eyes but reaches for a deck of cards. 

***** 

Maggie pulls into the cell phone lot and takes the first empty space she finds. The snow started a little before she left Alex’s and the flakes are still small, but they’re beginning to stick to surfaces, so she keeps the engine running and the heater on as she pulls out her phone. 

_Maggie: Hey, heard your flight was canceled._

She wonders if Lena is texting Kara, because she reads the message almost immediately. 

_Lena: I’m due to board in less than twenty minutes._

Maggie waits about thirty seconds for Lena’s next text. 

_Lena: … now it’s canceled._  
_Lena: What did you do?_

_Maggie: Checked the forecast._  
_Maggie: Listen, don’t text Kara._

_Lena: Why not?_

_Maggie: Meet me out front._

Maggie exits the lot and circles around the airport twice before she sees Lena standing outside, scarf pulled up to cover her nose and mouth. She unlocks the doors and leans over to push the passenger side open. 

“You look like you’re freezing, get in here.” 

“It _is_ snowing.” 

“Yeah, but it’s not a blizzard. Do you have all your bags?” 

Lena puts the carry-on in the backseat, along with a garment bag. “Yes, we had to wait for them to unload the plane, but then we were able to pick up our bags when it was clear there were no other flights out tonight or even tomorrow morning.” She closes the back door and climbs into the passenger seat, shutting the door gently. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m kidnapping you, Luthor.” 

Lena raises an eyebrow as she buckles her seatbelt. 

Maggie checks her mirrors and merges into a lane that will lead back to the freeway before elaborating. “Kara mentioned you were supposed to miss the gift exchange tonight because of a meeting, but when I saw the weather in New York, I thought we might get lucky and you’d have to stay here.” She finds a speed that matches the flow of traffic and the road conditions. “I wanted to surprise Kara by bringing you to the party.” 

Lena looks at the clock on the dash. “We’re late.” 

“Psh, they won’t start without us. Trust me.” 

The woman hesitates. If Maggie wouldn’t have picked her up, she knows she’d have gotten the news that she wasn’t going to make her (or any) flight to New York, messaged her driver to pick her up and, since it would be well past time to show up to the gift exchange, she’d just stay home. She had gifts for everyone but she’d give them at another time, rather than interrupt the festivities. 

Lena removes her scarf as she warms up. “If you’re sure.” 

“Positive.” Maggie grins. “Kara’s going to lose her mind.” 

***** 

_Maggie: We’re about five minutes out._

Alex slips her phone into her pocket. “Hey, Kara,” she distracts her sister from the game of Go Fish that had started in the living room, and she wished she could say she hadn’t expected it to turn competitive, “Maggie’s almost here, will you help me get her present together?” 

“Ooh! _Yes!_ ” The blonde practically bounces across the apartment. “What’d you get her?” When Alex steps into the bedroom, Kara pauses. “Do I _want_ to help you with this?” 

“Just get in here.” Alex kneels by the bed and asks Kara to lift it, which she does easily, allowing Alex to slide out a large cardboard box. She lifts the lid and withdraws a sleek black motorcycle helmet. “Winn helped develop it,” she explains, “so it’s loaded with cool tech and extra safety features.” 

“Very nice. You don’t think she found it?” 

Alex grins. “Nope, it’s too big of a box to be a flash grenade, so she wouldn’t have paid it any attention.” 

“Tell me you didn’t get her a flash grenade.” 

“No way,” she puts the helmet back into the box and closes it up, “but I might have hinted that I did, to throw her off track.” 

Kara smirks, then the grin falls. “You’re getting her one as a wedding present, aren’t you?” 

“Yep.” 

Kara says, “Rao, you’re such a bad influence on her,” and then takes off out of the room. 

“Ex _cuse_ me?” Alex shouts, but before she can sprint after her sister, they hear the door open. 

“Maggie,” Kara calls, “tell Alex she’s - what - _Lena_?!” 

Lena barely has time to hang her scarf and jacket on the hook near the door before her arms are full of ecstatic Kryptonian. She laughs into the blonde hair and holds Kara close. “Hello, darling. My flight was canceled so Maggie decided to drive me over.” 

Maggie is unceremoniously dragged into a one-armed hug and she wraps her arms around both Kara and Lena, her only option, really, but she’s okay with that. 

“Group hug!” cries Winn, sandwiching Kara and Lena between himself and Maggie. “Come on, guys!” 

James rests a hand on Kara’s shoulder and Alex adds to the hug, though she mostly presses herself against her fiancée. 

When Lena’s heartbeat begins to pick up, Kara wiggles her shoulders and moves everyone back a half-step. “Okay, now that we’re all here… presents!” It has the desired effect of dispersing everyone into the living room and Kara smiles as she notices Lena relax. She nuzzles her neck and whispers, “Even though I just got the best present. I missed you.” 

Logically, Lena understands it’s been less than twelve hours since they last saw each other, but she nods. “I missed you, too,” she replies quietly, squeezing one more hug from her girlfriend before beginning to move toward the others. 

“Hang on.” Kara leads her a few steps back into the kitchen. She reaches for her hands, which Lena provides easily. “I know… I know this was a really important meeting, right, at a critical time so you could have everything ready before the first of the year.” 

Lena raises an eyebrow. “That’s right.” 

“Listen, if… I mean, I totally want you to be here, but…” Kara lifts her chin, “if you need to be _there_ , I can get you there. Who needs a plane?” 

Lena smiles, heart melting at the offer. “Kara, I’m not the only member flying in for the meeting, so I’m not the only one who won’t be there. Plus, I got an email on the drive over - it’s been suspended because the entire New York City office is closed due to weather conditions. They’ll reassess in the morning and I’ll find out when it’s being rescheduled, but for tonight, at least, I’m here.” She raises Kara’s hand to place a kiss on her palm. “And there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” 

Kara’s smile is blinding. She clasps Lena’s hand and presses it against her chest, leaning forward for a gentle kiss. Lena shifts to meet her, getting lost in the feel of Kara’s heartbeat against the back of her hand, in the hint of hot chocolate the woman has already enjoyed, in the revelation that for all that Kara is, _loving_ must be at the top of the list. 

“Okay, you two,” Alex calls from the living room, “quit necking and get in here!” 

Lena smiles into the kiss and feels a breath ghost across her cheek as Kara snorts. The first time Alex had caught them kissing - well, making out was a better term - Lena had been embarrassed and pulled away at Alex’s startled yelp. Kara sputtered a line about Alex learning to knock and Alex replied that she _had_ knocked, _three times_. Alex started to tease Lena about her blush but Kara’s glare shut down any further ribbing and Alex mumbled, “Super hearing, my ass,” and changed the subject. 

By the fourth time, Lena was used to both Alex’s teasing and the woman’s strange talent for walking in on them in thankfully only mildly-compromising positions ( _so far_ ), and she’d started to give back as good as she got. Alex’s reactions meant she was ultimately okay with their relationship, she just preferred to avoid seeing her sister in various states of undress or pressed against whatever surface was nearby. 

“We weren’t necking,” Kara says, but she nibbles on Lena’s earlobe and chuckles at the whispered _“later”_. They separate slowly and Kara gives her one more kiss before walking together and claiming a spot on the couch. 

Maggie is seated beside Kara while Alex perches on the arm of the sofa, arm wrapped around her fiancée, with James and Winn occupying chairs on the other side of the coffee table. 

Winn leans forward to slide the cup of hot tea toward Lena, who smiles fondly and wraps her hands around the mug. 

“Glad you made it,” James says, lifting his glass of eggnog. 

“Thank you.” 

Presents are next and James hands his out first - framed photographs, which were expected but also much anticipated. Maggie unwraps their photo first and she smiles softly, turning it so everyone else can view it, leaning into Alex’s side and accepting the soft kiss against the top of her head. 

The photo is from a movie night several months before at Kara’s apartment. Alex hugs Maggie securely against her front as they snuggle close on the sofa, attention on the movie playing on the screen before them, the agent’s face mostly obscured by Maggie’s dark hair, though a smile is visible at the corner of her mouth. 

James found another shot he liked later in the same evening, as evidenced by the photo Kara reveals. Lena is standing, just getting up from the couch, perhaps to get more snacks or to refill her drink, and Kara’s hand still touches hers at the fingertips, adoration clear as she gazes up at Lena. 

Lena looks over the edge of the frame and finds James’ eyes, hoping she can communicate the depth of her appreciation for the gift. 

James gives her an easy smile and nods once. 

Winn carefully tears away the wrapping paper on his frame, blinks at it several times, then grins broadly and flips it around to show it off. It’s an older photo, back from when he still worked at Catco, judging by his presence on one of the plaza’s balconies. He’s mostly in profile, face tilted slightly upward, as though seeking answers from the stars, with the last glimpse of the setting sun throwing streaks of red across the sky. 

“Amazing, as always,” Kara says, thrilled to have another photo from her talented, Pulitzer Prize-winning friend to hang on her wall. _Though Lena might insist this one goes in her apartment._

“Beautiful photos,” Alex agrees, and Winn starts a cheer with his hot chocolate, which everyone echoes heartily. 

James clears his throat. “Okay, who’s next?” 

“My turn!” Alex gives Kara two packages, one suspiciously squishy and Kara lifts it to her nose, but Alex swats at her. “No guessing.” 

Kara tears off the paper eagerly, revealing a large box of so-called “fancy” hot chocolate in a variety of flavors, while the squishy present was a jumbo bag of mini-marshmallows. Kara squeals happily and throws an arm around her sister. 

“Every year,” Winn laughs. 

“The largest bag known to the Internet,” Alex confirms. 

“It’s tradition,” Kara insists, clutching the packages tightly as Alex hands James an envelope and slides the large box a few inches toward Maggie. 

James frowns slightly when he sees the pair of tickets. “This is fantastic, Alex, but it’s way over the $30 limit.” 

She shakes her head. “From Maggie and I, for you and Winn.” 

Winn leans over to read the information printed on the tickets. “Oh hey, you’ve been talking about wanting to see him forever! This is gonna be great.” He grins at their hosts. “Thanks!” 

“You’re welcome, guys.” Maggie grabs the lid of the box. “This must be the largest flash grenade ever.” She pulls it off with a flourished spin and peers at the contents. She removes the motorcycle helmet and shows it to the others in the room. “This looks… unique.” 

Winn scoots closer and points out all the additions he and Alex made to the helmet, using the sleeve of his sweater to wipe off his fingerprints from the visor. “Thanks, Winn,” she grins and accepts the high-five he offers, then leans over and draws Alex closer for a kiss. “This is great, babe.” 

James’ cough breaks them apart a moment later and Kara laughs at her sister’s blush. 

“Okay, me next,” Maggie decides, handing a soft wrapped package to Kara, who squishes it carefully. “No marshmallows, I’m afraid.” 

Kara tsks but tears open the paper, smiling at the dark blue pajama set with yellow Golden Retrievers printed on it. “Aw, thanks, Maggie.” She blinks at the round of laughter throughout the room. “What?” 

Lena chuckles softly. “They’re adorable. It fits you, darling.” 

“Yeah,” Kara checks the tag at the collar of the pajama top, “it should.” 

Winn snorts. “Definitely your style.” 

“Glad you like them, Kara. For you,” Maggie smiles, giving Alex a brightly wrapped box, and the woman wastes no time in tearing it open, trailing her fingers across the brushed metal holster. “Winn and Kara helped me tailor it for your ray gun. It will sit much more securely and give you a smoother draw.” 

“I love it.” Alex removes it from the box, examining the slide and lock on the rear that will allow the holster to fit with her drop-leg paddle. “It’s perfect.” She sketches a salute at Winn, who raises his glass with a grin. 

“And for you,” Maggie says at last, reaching across Kara to hand an envelope to Lena. 

“Oh, I don’t… all the gifts are at my apartment.” 

“Just open it, Luthor,” she insists. 

Lena pries open the flap and withdraws the card, opening it carefully and finding a small plastic gift card. The colorful logo on the front tells her it’s for a local arcade spot. Maggie’s handwriting inside the card reads, _Win a stuffed animal or something. Have fun!_

Maggie accepts Lena’s confused thanks with a grin and nudges Winn’s shoulder firmly. 

“Oh!” He picks up the envelope in front of him and hands it to Kara. “Here, it will make more sense.” 

Kara peeks over at Lena’s gift as she opens her own, finding a matching gift card, though Winn wrote, _Kara, win enough tickets for a ring pop… *wink*_ and Kara laughs and blushes a little before diving across the coffee table to hug him tightly. 

“I guess we’re going to the arcade,” Kara smiles, settling herself on the sofa a moment later, slipping the holiday card back into the envelope. 

“I have one more gift left,” Winn says, lifting the small box. 

James raises an eyebrow at the unexpected weight when he accepts it, but he removes the lid and reaches in to withdraw a figurine. The size mimics the action figures he’s used to seeing on Winn’s desk, about six inches in height, but this one clearly isn’t crafted of plastic, and he turns it in his hand to get a better look at the front of the figure. He laughs when he realizes it’s a Guardian model, though with dark blue lines visible in a few areas of the suit and he asks, “Is this a hint?” as he wraps his arms around Winn, who chuckles and returns the embrace. 

“I guess that leaves me.” Kara excitedly hands Winn and James their gifts first. 

“I know what this is,” James smiles, but pauses when he gets two packages. The first he unwraps is a canvas portrait of his father - one he’d requested Kara paint, so while it was not a surprise in and of itself, he takes a long moment to appreciate her skill and how she’d captured the strength of the man in uniform. 

The silence stretches on as he reveals the second gift, another portrait, this one of his mother. He blinks tears back. “Where did you…?” 

“Your mom said it was the same photograph he carried with him when he deployed,” Kara explains quietly, suddenly worried that she’d made the wrong choice. “I, I’m sorry if, I thought -” 

“No, it’s, Kara, it’s amazing. I didn’t think there was another copy of that picture.” He nods. “Thank you. Really.” 

Winn squeezes James’ arm briefly and then carefully removes the paper from his own present, which he’s excited to see is another painting from his best friend. It’s a vivid star scape focused on a strikingly vibrant yellow-orange planet. “Kara,” he exhales, “this is beautiful. What…?” 

“Thalon.” 

He brightens when he recognizes the name. “Third planet in Rao’s system!” 

Kara smiles. “You got it.” 

Maggie’s gift is in an envelope and she tears it open, finding a few small pieces of paper inside. She reads the words printed and bursts out laughing. 

“Three coupons,” she explains, “each good for Kara to try one vegan dish.” 

Lena’s eyebrow arches in surprise and Alex stares at her sister. “Why haven’t you ever given _me_ something like that?” 

Kara snorts. “Because you’d cash them all in right now just to see me eat three bites of spinach.” She tilts her chin at the detective. “I trust Maggie to actually _try_ to find something I might possibly like.” 

Winn claps his hands with delight. “She’s got you there, Alex. You’d be done with that gift in thirty seconds flat.” 

Kara turns to Lena and bites her lip. “I didn’t bring… I mean, I have something for you, of course, but I didn’t think you -“ 

“Talking about this?” Alex asks, pulling the small gift from behind the throw pillow. 

“You got this from my apartment?” 

“You’re not the only sneaky one around here.” 

Maggie clears her throat. 

“Right, okay. So, um.” Kara holds the present for a moment and then offers it to Lena, who begins examining the small jewelry box with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. “I, well, I had this whole thing I was going to say but now it’s just, gone, so... okay, yeah, you can open it and I’ll, I’ll say something then.” 

Carefully removing the silver wrapping paper, Lena lifts the lid on the box, the small spring in the hinge drawing it open easily. When she sees the flash of silver inside, the metal key lying on the felt, she ducks her head and covers her eyes with her hand. 

Kara’s eyes grow wide when she sees Lena’s shoulders begin to shake. “Um, Lena, I…” she whips her head around to glare at her sister, giving her a panicked look that says, _Why did you let me do this? Why did you tell me this was a good idea?_

Alex is just as bewildered. 

Winn and James and Maggie exchange concerned glances. 

“Lena? Can we, what’s wrong, I’m sorry, I didn’t -“ 

Lena closes the box and grabs Kara’s arm. Her hand falls from her face and Kara can tell she was laughing. 

_Laughing, not crying. Oh, thank Rao._

“I’m not upset, sweetheart, it’s just… I got you the same thing.” 

Kara’s smile is enough to brighten the entire city block. “You did? Really?” At Lena’s nod, Kara presses forward and kisses her, long and soft. 

“We’ll talk about this more later,” Lena promises quietly. 

Kara agrees with more kisses. 

Alex kicks her in the shin. “Presents are over, it’s time for the movie.” She repeats the kick. “Do I have to get the squirt bottle?” 

Never breaking the kiss, Kara twists one arm back toward her sister, middle finger firmly in the air. 

“Ugh.” Alex groans and gets to her feet. “Come on, might as well get the popcorn ready and queue up the movie.” 

Everyone gets to their feet and follows Alex into the kitchen, knowing Kara and Lena would take a break at some point. 

Eventually. 

Before the movie started, probably. 

Hopefully. 

***** 

By the time the popcorn was poured into three large bowls and carried into the living room, Kara and Lena had paused their affections. They were still wrapped around each other but Alex couldn’t really find it in herself to tease them for it - seeing Kara that happy was something to treasure. 

_Hell, even seeing Lena so happy is too good to mock,_ she decides. 

“Here,” she says, handing one bowl to the couple, “regular popcorn for you two, no kettle corn.” 

“Thank you, Alex.” Lena smiles at the woman’s consideration and remembrance from the year before of her dislike of sweetened popcorn. 

Winn takes the bowl Maggie offers and situates it on the floor between he and James, who moved the chairs into the dining room so they had room to recline for the movie. 

“Here we go.” Maggie presses play and settles on the couch, leaning into Alex as they share the bowl of kettle corn, and the opening scene of the claymation Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer comes on screen. 

Winn sings along with every song and laughs at every line of comedic dialogue, as he does every year, but after a while the giggles fade to silence and Kara glances down to see him asleep, his head resting against James’ shoulder. 

Kara turns her head just enough to see Maggie wrapped around her sister, Alex idly running her fingers through Maggie’s hair. 

She snuggles closer to her girlfriend, pressing a smile against her neck. 

“You okay, darling?” Lena whispers. 

“Really happy,” she replies, resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder and returning her attention the movie. 

When the credits roll, James chuckles at the soft snore from the man at his side. “Guess I should get this one home.” 

“Do you guys need a ride? Or need to crash here?” Alex offers. 

“Nah, I’m good to drive, thanks.” James pats Winn’s leg gently. “Hey, come on, time to wake up. The movie’s over.” 

“Misfit toys?” he mumbles. 

“Happily ever after. Up we go.” He tugs Winn to his feet and steadies him, making sure he’s alert enough to manage walking, and piles a few gifts in his arms. “Good night, guys, thanks for having us.” 

Winn nods in the middle of a yawn. “Yeah, was fun. Love you guys.” 

Kara smiles warmly and stands to kiss his cheek. “We love you, too. Text me when you get home, okay?” 

James nods that he heard the request and leads Winn out the door. 

Kara runs her fingers through Lena’s hair, gazing at the woman still seated on the couch. 

Lena places a soft kiss on her palm and turns to Maggie and Alex. “We should give you your apartment back, I think.” 

“You good to get home?” Maggie asks. 

“Martin will be here shortly to pick us up.” When Kara opens her mouth to protest that they don’t need a ride, Lena holds up a finger. “It’s too cold to fly, darling. Plus, I have my luggage.” 

Kara pouts. 

“It can get cold flying with you even on a summer day, Kara,” Alex corroborates, “you just have to put up with our human sensitivities.” 

“Okay,” she sighs, and picks her hot chocolate up from the coffee table, draining it quickly. “Thanks for letting us have the exchange here.” 

Maggie gives a soft smile as Alex stands and nudges her shoulder gently. “Glad everyone could make it. It’s a fun tradition.” 

Alex pulls Kara in for a hug. “Maybe by next year we’ll be having it at yours and Lena’s place,” she whispers, smile growing at the giddy laugh she feels from her sister. 

To Lena, she says, “Have a good night,” and gives her a brief but firm hug. 

Kara pulls Maggie up and embraces her. “Thank you,” she says into her ear. 

Maggie chuckles and pats her back. “It was just the weather.” 

“No, it was more than that.” She squeezes her once before pulling away. “I mean it.” 

“You’re welcome. Here,” she grabs her keys from the kitchen table and hands them to Kara, “don’t forget Lena’s bags in the backseat. Just run them up when you’re done.” 

Lena thanks Maggie and Alex again and then dons her jacket and scarf as Kara arranges the gifts to be able to carry everything with one arm, leaving her other hand free to take Lena’s, which she does before they step through the door. 

“Your sister is completely in love with Lena, you know.” 

Alex rolls her eyes. “You don’t have to be a detective to see that one.” 

***** 

Lena didn’t want to be on the road more than necessary, given the accumulating snow, so she asks Martin to drop them off at Kara’s apartment complex. Lena carries her bags and Kara takes the gifts and Kara unloads everything on the dining room table, while Lena continues into the bedroom to hang her garment bag. 

When she comes into the living room, Kara’s already put the Yule log loop on the television and poured them each something hot to drink. Lena removes her heavy jacket and scarf, placing them on a nearby chair, chuckling when Kara holds open a blanket in invitation, and she sinks onto the couch without hesitation. 

“We should talk, hm?” she prompts, and Kara nods. 

Kara curls up close to Lena, making sure she’s comfortable with the blanket across her shoulders and a mug of hot tea in her hand. 

“So,” she begins, grasping the edges of her glasses and resettling them on her nose, “I was, you know, I was thinking that if you had a key, you could come and go whenever you wanted. I mean, of course, yeah, but even if I’m not here or if I have to leave, you know, you could stay. 

“Oh! And if I have a key to your apartment, maybe I can surprise you sometimes, like -” 

“No.” 

Kara takes it in stride. “Okay, no surprises, I can respect that.” She scratches her nose. “Mostly. Maybe like on our anniversary, would that -“ 

“Move in with me.” 

“ - what?” 

Lena sets the cup on the coffee table so she can reach for Kara’s hands. “Move in with me. It doesn’t, it doesn’t have to be my apartment, or even here. We can get our own place, maybe,” she tries, with a nervous smile, “together, if you want. I just… there’s something… I love spending the mornings with you, and, well, the evenings, when we can… but it isn’t… not just the weekends. I want… I want that more than just once or twice a week.” 

She bites her lip. “What do you think?” 

Kara stares at her. “Really?” 

“That was going to be my intention when I gave you the key to my apartment.” 

“Yes,” Kara says, taking Lena’s face in her hands and kissing her gently, “yes, yes. I want _you_ , all the time, every day, _yes_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of two (unrelated) fics for this prompt - and of course, I realize now that I missed the "Christmas Eve" part on this one - dang it! Sorry about that.
> 
> SuperCityCarnival, I hope you have a great holiday and enjoy this small gift. :)
> 
> The 'squirt bottle' is a reference to [this lovely art](http://sango-blep.tumblr.com/post/168049827171/alex-plz-let-them-smooch-redbubble) by sango-blep.


End file.
